1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to modeling the behavior of drill bits with adaptive systems and systems that utilize the same for drilling wellbores.
2. Background of the Art
Oil wells (also referred to as “wellbores” or “boreholes”) are drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottomhole assembly” or “BHA”) at the bottom end of the tubular. The BHA typically includes devices and sensors that provide information relating to a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations (“drilling parameters”), behavior of the BHA (“BHA parameters”) and parameters relating to the formation surrounding the wellbore (“formation parameters”). While deployed in the borehole, the drill string may be subject to a variety of forces or loads. Because the drill string is in the borehole, the loads are unseen and can affect the dynamic behavior of the drill string. An immediate result of the unseen loads may be unknown. If the loads are detrimental, then continued operation of the drill string might cause damage or unreliable operation. Testing of the drill string may be performed to simulate the loads affecting the drill string and model drill bits. However, such modeling may not be able to predict the behavior of adaptive systems or optimize parameters for adaptive systems. Accordingly, it is desired to have a modeling and simulation system that generates a mathematical representation of adaptive systems for simulation and prediction of operating condition and physical responses.
The disclosure herein provides a method and a system to predict behavior of a drill bit with adaptive systems.